User talk:Thorlolking
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:21, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:54, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Responses Hi Thorlolking. Sorry for a bit of delay on my end. I'm still around and keeping an eye on contributions but haven't been getting notifications on discussions after they were moved from the original forums. I've given a few replies over there. If you have any questions, leave me a message on my talk page, and I'll get back as soon as I can. 17:08, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Quick Request Hey Thorlolking, here's my take on your questions: 1) Articles definitely may link to the main Huntik Wiki. If you've noticed changes in how these links are coded on some articles, many of them have been updated from a URL to interwiki link (i.e. w:c:huntik:Caliban). The main thing is that it takes up less space on the coding side. The Titans page wasn't quite functioning as intended as interwiki redirects won't work, for example. Since there are a number of times where interwiki links are necessary, I've long considered creating a template to do such even more smoothly - this would also allow a bit of coding magic to help auto-update anything that might get moved on the main wiki. Another point is that certain canon material may need pages here. For instance, if Dante Vale is used in several fan-fics, then we may want some sort of overview of how different authors have used him (with content divided by user or fan-fic series). Using templated links, I should be able to over-ride links to in-house pages (via switch). Say that the original code is something like . By default, the code could link to Dante Vale on the main Huntik Wiki. If a page is later created here on the Huntik Fanon Wiki, the template could simply be edited to force the above code to link to a Dante Vale article here. This can also be used as a way to see how many articles link to that page using the template. 2) Adopting or adapting others' content hasn't really been considered yet. You're right that there are a number of pages with just Infoboxes that are essentially abandoned (which, especially given how long they've been abandoned, may be candidates for deletion). We generally have considered one user's content to be off-limits unless otherwise stated. So, stuff like grammar, spelling, and links may be corrected, but the actual content (particularly fan-fic) shouldn't be. If we were to let characters be adopted into other user' work, that would need to have a lot of express statements about ownership and adoption on relevant pages. I don't see it being easy as this would require a fairly extensive policy, and the best course would be that it would have to be opted-in by the the author in order to respect copyright. 2b) Abandoned content is another point that's sort of embedded in the question. Especially with the time that pages have been abandoned with only an Infobox added, there are a few courses of action. (A) If the character (etc.) is featured in an existing fan-fic page, a quick blurb or two could be added to the character in line with the existing work. It would be important that this material not add new information (i.e. physical description where the original author never made one). (B) Orphaned pages with only an Infobox may simply be subject to deletion. There are similar policies in place on Eddsworld Fanon Wiki and Naruto Fanon Wiki, for example. 3) Well, the original badges (achievements) designed by Wikia are deprecated, and badges won't be awarded after-the-fact (so most users' contributions wouldn't be counted). We could possibly implement a manual version via templates (as a similar idea to userboxes on some wikis), such as for number of Titan articles created (etc.). Categories such as Titans created by Thorlolking could be created for keeping this tally accurate and could be linked in the template. I've already been considering that forms of content listings like this should be added anyway for the sake of organization. Number of edits under certain categories can very easily be misleading as this would include simple maintenance such as adding categories to uncategorized pages or correcting the spelling of a word. 18:46, April 23, 2018 (UTC)